


All in a Day's Work

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor needs help, he turns to the best. </p><p>***</p><p>I made this manip and wrote the little ficlet as a birthday present for Xanthe. Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



"So that’s it? Whenever the Doctor needs a lawyer he calls you?"

"Puppy, if that were the case I’d be traveling with the Doctor full time. He just drops by when it’s something unique like this."

"Unique? Harvey, you just brokered a peace deal between two alien worlds that have been at war for over a millennia. _That was awesome_.” 

Harvey grinned smugly. “Yes, it was.”

"But as cool as all this is, there’s no way you’re doing this for free." 

"Clever boy," Harvey said proudly. "No, we work it out in trade - I do some negotiating for him and he takes me on a trip to a time and place of my choice."

Mike wanted to ask about Harvey’s previous adventures with the Doctor but he figured it could wait until they got home. “So where are going?”

"St. Louis - October 9, 1928."

Mike was quiet for a moment as he thought about the information Harvey provided and Harvey knew the instant his boyfriend got it. “Holy shit, Harvey! We’re going to the fourth game of the 1928 World Series?”

Harvey grinned broadly as he pulled his bouncing boy tightly to his side. “You can thank me properly when we get home but right now we’re going to raid the Doctor’s wardrobe room. Rene’s suits are fabulous but not exactly appropriate for a speakeasy.”

"A speakeasy? I thought we were going to possibly the greatest baseball game of all time."

"We are. And then we’re all going out to celebrate with Babe Ruth after the game."

 

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
